megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krystyn III
Krystyn III '(ur. 1583 zm. 1626) – król Polski i Czech syn Kazimierza III i nieznanej z imienia żony tego króla. Początki bywają trudne '''Po śmierci swego ojca w wieku 26 lat przejmuje władzę. ' W listopadzie 1609 r. przerywa proces integracji Wicekrólestwa Czech, z powodu braku możliwości innych działań dyplomatycznych. W kwietniu 1610 r. król rozpoczyna transportować armie do Skanii, aby przygotowały się na potencjalny atak na Niemcy. Wojna z Niemcami '''19 maja 1610 r. król wypowiada wojnę Niemcom. 7 lipca 1610 r. FKP z pomocą pomorskich flot wygrywają bitwę morską. Zostaje również wysyłana prośba o prawo przemarszu do króla Pomorza, które Krystyn III uzyskuje. W sierpniu 1610 r. dało swoje znaki to, iż polska ludność skupiała się głównie na wojnie, przez co straciła czas na inne rzeczy, takie jak poezja czy sztuka, co w zdestabilizowało sytuację w państwie. W styczniu 1611 r. pewien mnich oferuje pomoc w prowadzeniu polityki, na co polski król przystaje. Pod koniec lutego dość mocno narosły spory między klerem i mieszczanami, król postanowił stanąć po stronie kleru, przez co podnosi (za zgodą Kościoła) podatki. Mocno denerwuje to jednak mieszczan. Na początku grudnia król dowiaduje się, że Łużyce zostały "nawrócone" na protestantyzm. W marcu 1612 r. król wdraża Politykę Narodowego Entuzjazmu, która sprawiła, że mieszkańcy Polski musieli wspierać wojsko z własnych kieszeni, co zmniejszyło koszt jego utrzymania. 11 kwietnia 1612 r. król wysłał posła do króla Niemiec Wenzela von Andechsa, by ten złożył mu propozycje pokojową, w której żąda przekazania sobie wyspy Zelandii, niezwykle bogatego miasta portowego - Lubeki oraz wypłacenia niewielkiego trybutu, na co przystaje. Czasy pokoju Pod koniec marca 1613 r. król Krystyn III udaje się na pielgrzymkę, by oczyścić się z grzechów. Miesiąc później na dworze królewskim zostaje zatrudniony nowy doradca - Krzesław Lipski. 5 czerwca 1613 r. wybucha rebelia magnatów. Na początku kwietnia 1614 r. Bawaria zawiera królewski mariaż z Polską. Na przełomie czerwca i lipca Gdańsk "nawraca" się na protestantyzm, Kazimierz III zatrudnia nowego doradcę - Włodzimierza Kiślewskiego. Zmiany na lepsze W lipcu król zamienia doradcę Boguchwała Teńczyńskiego na Domana Chodeckiego; zaczyna się stabilizacja w kraju. W sierpniu inkwizycja zostaje wysłana do Cedyni by znowu nawrócić ją na katolicyzm. 10 grudnia 1614 r. wprowadza reformę prawa morskiego. Natomiast w maju 1615 r. Cedynia zostaje nawrócona na Katolicyzm. 1 lutego 1616 r. wyspa Lolland samoistnie nawraca się na katolicyzm, przedstawiciel szlachty z Podlasia prosi króla o zaprzestanie nadużyć władzy w tym regionie. Następnie Krystyn III koncentruje się bardziej na handlu lubeckim, na koszt handlarzy działających w rejonie Krymu. Na początku października 1616 r. król Krystyn III wysyła swoich agentów by sfabrykowali roszczenia do Żmudzi. W połowie czerwca 1617 r. król Krystyn III nakazuję budowę trzech średnich statków. A w październiku 1617 r. roszczenia do Żmudzi zostają sfabrykowane; król rozpoczyna fabrykowanie roszczeń do Troków. W styczniu 1618 r. w Hamburgu zostaje ogłoszony nowy kardynał z Polski; Lotaryngia prosi Polskę o pomoc w wojnie, a w połowie kwietnia 1618 r. wojska polskie pod wodzą Krystyną III docierają do Burgundii i rozpoczynają oblężenie Churu. W czerwcu 1618 r. król Krystyn III wysyła misjonarzy do Truso. 18 sierpnia 1618 r. z powodu sporów opinii religijnych zadowolenie kleru znacznie się obniża, z tego powodu król nadaje im nowe przywileje. 2 stycznia 1619 r. Krystyn III nadaje przywileje handlowe w Wołogoszczy. W marcu 1619 r. następuje koniec inkwizycji w Truso; Krystyn III wysyła handlarza z Krymu by importował towary z Morza Północnego, sprowadzając tym samym do Polski egzotyczne dobra z Nowego Świata. 27 marca 1620 r. król wysyła swych agentów na Pomorze aby sfabrykowali roszenia do Warnowii. W styczniu 1621 r. ma także miejsce ogromny wzrost przychodów do polskiego skarbca. 4 kwietnia 1621 r. król wysyła inkwizycje do heretyckiego Słupska, aby go nawrócić na katolicyzm. Na początku roku 1622, król Krystyn przygotowując się do wojny postanawia wzmocnić swoją 4-tą armię o kilka dodatkowych regimentów. W lutym z kolei, król Pomorza Gierołt I któremu najprawdopodobniej nie podobało się to, że Polacy posiadają monopol w handlu lubeckim, postanawia nałożyć na Polskę embargo, po kilku dniach takie same embargo narzuca na Pomorzan Polska. 2 Maja natomiast, niejaki Christian Dertpold staje na czele buntowników z Lubeki, wypowiadając posłuszeństwo. Rebelia ta po kilku trudnościach, ostatecznie została stłamszona niemal rok później przez Pomorzan. Pod koniec tego samego miesiąca, na dwór Krystyna III dociera także informacja o udanej wyprawie dookoła świata. W sierpniu 1623, do króla dotarła informacja o tym, że mieszkańcy niedawno zbuntowanej Lubeki, są w tej chwili w większości protestanccy. Wojna z Chorwatami Na początku kolejnego roku, król Polski zostaje wezwany do wojny z Chorwacją, przez króla Bawarskiego. Król Krystyn postanowił odpowiedzieć (cała historia tej wojny jest opisana w tym artykule). W okolicach wakacji do Polski przywędrowała technologia administracji wojskowej, dzięki której armia została przeorganizowana. Rok później, Krystyn III uznaje że dostatecznie dowiódł swojego prawa do korony i postanawia zająć się czymś innym. Wysyła on też na ziemię Kaliską misjonarzy, by nawrócili oni ludzi na katolicyzm. W styczniu 1625, do króla dociera informacja o nawróceniu ziemi kaliskiej na katolicyzm. W listopadzie król postanawia zaadoptować technologię metalurgii, przez co obróbka żelaza staje się o wiele łatwiejsza. Śmierć Po zakończeniu wojny z Chorwatami król Krystyn III umiera w Krakowie w 1626 z przyczyn naturalnych. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Lubomelscy Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Władcy Czech